Los Elegidos y la Heredera
by Arashi-Tsukino
Summary: Una misteriosa joven llega a Howgarts para cumplir su destino y ayudar a otros a cumplir el suyo, recuerdos que desaparecen y un cariño que permanece de distinta manera, ¿quien es ella?¿cual es su destino?¿encontraran el amor aquellos que tanto lo ign
1. Sueños y Regresos

Hola a todos, esta es mi nueva historia, esta tarde o mañana subiré capítulos a mis otros fics, lo prometo ^^. Ya sabéis, los personajes son de JK ROWLING, no saco nada con esto, tan solo diversión, Merzaim, Eltanin y posiblemente algún personaje más son míos, de mi propia invención, tan solo espero que os guste. Un abrazo y un beso. PLEASE REVIEWS!!! ^_____________^  
  
Capitulo 1- Sueños y Regresos  
  
La noche había llegado, en las mazmorras de Hogwarts un profesor dormitaba en su lecho, sonriendo ante las imágenes de las miradas temerosas de sus alumnos que llegaban a sus sueños, de repente algo extraño, una dulce voz llegaba a él en su sopor "Severus, mi adorado Slytherin, ha llegado el momento, voy a regresar, estaré a tu lado pronto, no temas, ya he descubierto a los nuevos elegidos, dentro de dos noches en la sala de la orden deberás aparecer , mañana regresaré a ti como hoy, te rebelaré su rostro ,hasta mañana mi cielo" con estas palabras la voz desapareció y el temido profesor de pociones sonrió de nuevo, como antaño.. En otro lugar de la majestuosa escuela de magia, dos hombres compartían dormitorio (NA/ Como amigos!!!!) ambos estaban soñando, cuando la misma voz que había aparecido antes en los sueños de Severus hizo acto de presencia " Remus, Sirius, mis valientes Gryffindor, estoy aquí de nuevo, junto a vosotros, nunca llegué a abandonaros, la orden os espera dentro de dos noches, mañana conoceréis el rostro de los elegidos hasta mañana mi sol, hasta mañana mi fuego" la voz volvió a desaparecer ante las sonrisas complacientes en los rostros de ambos amigos.  
  
La mañana llegó y todos despertaron, Remus y Sirius se miraron extrañados pero sonrientes, ambos lo sabían, ella pronto regresaría, camino al gran salón apareció el Profesor Snape, los tres se observaron fijamente y supieron que les pasaba lo mismo, anduvieron juntos hasta la mesa principal y se sentaron, se miraban unos a otros y sonreían ante las extrañas y temerosas miradas de los alumnos, Dumbledore los miraba entre divertido y extrañado, era demasiado raro que los tres no se mirasen con odio y rencor, algo había ocurrido y él no lo sabía, les preguntó con la mirada y finalmente Sirius le respondió  
  
- ella ha regresado Albus, dentro de dos noches en la sala de la orden hará acto de presencia  
  
Dumbledore tan solo asintió, realmente estaba asombrado, había dado por perdido su regreso, hacía demasiado tiempo y ya no la esperaba.  
  
- ¿Quiénes son los nuevos elegidos? –preguntó de pronto  
  
- mañana lo sabremos –respondió Severus  
  
Sin más comentarios terminaron su desayuno y acudieron a sus respectivas clases, la mañana fue demasiado tranquila, los maestros daban sus clases pero brillaban por su ausencia mental, no podían pensar en nada. En clase de Pociones, los alumnos no sabían como tratar con un Snape tan extraño, estaba todo demasiado tranquilo, se podía decir que el profesor estaba demasiado alegre, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada.  
  
- Harry ¿Qué crees que le pasa a Snape?  
  
- ni idea Ron, pero así da más miedo  
  
- y que lo digas jejeje, al menos hoy nos ignora  
  
- Callaos, Ron deberías tener más respeto  
  
- venga Mione, no seas aburrida, aprovechemos el momento  
  
- Ron Weasley, si se da cuenta que no prestas atención nos volverá a quitar puntos, así que cállate  
  
Los Slytherin se miraban unos a otros extrañados, nunca habían visto comportarse así al jefe de su casa, era demasiado raro.  
  
- Draco ¿Qué le pasa?  
  
- ¿y a mi que me preguntas Blaise? No estoy en su cabeza, cállate y sigue con la poción  
  
- esta bien, no te enfades  
  
Draco Malfoy observaba a su profesor y padrino detenidamente, tenía claro que al terminar las clases hablaría con él y le preguntaría. Dos minutos antes de finalizar la clase, llamaron a la puerta, Snape la abrió y dejó pasar a los profesores de DCAO, Lupin y Black le miraron a los ojos y él asintió.  
  
- La clase ha terminado, podéis iros!  
  
Todos los alumnos cogieron sus cosas y desaparecieron rápidamente, Harry se acercó a Sirius y le miró, su padrino le sonrió y le indicó que ya hablarían.  
  
Los alumnos se marcharon a almorzar comentando la extraña actitud de los maestros, hasta Dumbledore estaba extraño, ese día nadie descubrió nada, llegó de nuevo la noche, y los jóvenes profesores esperaban la llegada de esa voz, y así sucedió.  
  
"Sirius, Remus, Severus, a vosotros acudo de nuevo esta noche tal como os prometí, no digáis nada, mañana en nuestro encuentro todo se aclarará, os lo prometo, aquí tenéis los rostros de los nuevos elegidos, son vuestros protegidos, ansío veros de nuevo" La mañana llegó de nuevo y con ella el despertar.  
  
- Remus, Remus! Lo ves, te lo dije, es Harry!!, Harry es uno de los elegidos  
  
- ya lo sé Sirius, estaba allí contigo –dijo sonriente  
  
- esta noche ella volverá a nosotros, por fin la veremos de nuevo  
  
El día transcurrió como el anterior, pero ahora los profesores estaban muy nerviosos, contentos, demasiado activos, en Sirius era normal esa manera de actuar, pero en los demás no, era raro, algo pasaba y los alumnos no entendían nada. Paseando por fuera de la escuela, Ron, Harry y Hermione lo comentaban  
  
- No entiendo nada, ¿se habrán vuelto locos?  
  
- Ron!, no hables así, esta claro que ocultan algo ¿tu que crees Harry?  
  
- no lo sé Mione, pero de hoy no pasa que le pregunte a Sirius y Remus  
  
Después de una suculenta cena, y tras unos minutos de charla, los profesores acudieron a la sala de la orden, allí estaba Dumbledore esperándolos con la mayoría de los profesores.  
  
- ¿aún no ha llegado?  
  
- tranquilo Sirius, aparecerá, nos lo prometió  
  
- "hola mis niños"  
  
Todos giraron en dirección a la voz, y de entre las sombras surgió una bella joven de cabellos negros y ojos violetas, su tez blanquecina irradiaba luz, y la energía que transmitía era muy poderosa a la vez de dulce.  
  
- "por favor, sentaos todos, pronto os contaré todo"  
  
Y así lo hicieron, todos se sentaron a excepción de la joven .La chica se acercó a Dumbledore y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, repitió el mismo gesto entre los demás profesores y profesoras, hasta que llegó a Severus, puso una mano en su rostro y lo acarició.  
  
-"Severus, mi Slytherin, te he extrañado mucho mi cielo"  
  
Acto seguido posó sus labios sobre los del profesor y lo besó con ternura.. La joven se acercó a Remus sonriendo con amor y también acarició su rostro, luego también lo besó en los labios y le dijo  
  
- "Remus, mi dulce y valiente lobo, me has faltado para iluminar mis días"  
  
Ahora la chica estaba junto con Sirius, tenía la mano en su mejilla y la acariciaba, Sirius había puesto su mano sobre la de ella y la miraba, la joven acarició su cabello y sus labios con sus dedos, mientras Sirius hacía lo mismo con su rostro, finalmente posó sus labios sobre los del atractivo profesor y lo besó  
  
- "Sirius, mi más valiente Gryffindor, te he necesitado demasiado mi amor"  
  
La chica sonrió, tomó asiento junto a Sirius y se dispuso a hablar  
  
- "me alegra ver que casi todos estáis aquí conmigo, lamento no haber estado hace años, cuando más me necesitasteis, pero ya sabéis que debía desaparecer, hasta que llegara el día, os he reunido de nuevo para mostraros a los nuevos elegidos, pronto recuperaré mi cuerpo de 16 años y me ocuparé de cumplir mi destino, Sirius, Remus y Severus, saben sus nombres, como antiguos elegidos me deberéis de ayudar, pronto se borrará de vuestras memorias el amor que sentís por mí y quedará un rastro de cariño y ternura, los demás debéis enteraros y no oponeros al destino, aquí tenéis la profecía que debéis escuchar *** Tras 16 años de pérdidas, la heredera despertará y con ella aparecerán los nuevos elegidos, uno será su hermano, el otro su amante, su nombre quedará en el olvido, Mirzam desaparecerá para dar lugar a Eltanin y la luz llegará a la oscuridad*** , eso es todo lo que debéis saber, esta noche dejaré mi nombre para siempre, abandonaré el amor que nunca se llevó a cabo por culpa del destino y cumpliré mi nuevo cometido, ahora os debéis de retirar, mañana todo estará claro en vuestras mentes y no habrá ninguna duda"  
  
Todos fueron abandonando la sala lentamente, tan solo se quedaron los jóvenes maestros, Severus fue el primero en hablar  
  
- Mirzam, hermana, ¿Por qué?  
  
- es mi destino Severus, no me puedo negar, quise negarme hace un tiempo y ya viste el resultado, desaparecí en las sombras durante 16 años, y todos vosotros sufristeis por mi culpa  
  
- No digas eso, no fue culpa tuya Mirzam  
  
- mi dulce lobo, mi valiente hermano, tu que siempre me quisiste proteger, lo sé, pero las cosas cambiaron y todos perdimos, ahora es el momento que os marchéis, pronto todo cambiará.  
  
Severus y Remus salieron de la sala, dejando a su "hermana" y a Sirius a solas. Mirzam se acercó a Sirius y apoyó su frente en el pecho del hombre, él rodeó su cintura con sus brazos y suspiró.  
  
- lo siento, de verdad lo siento Sirius, no quise que fuera así, no quise perderte en esos momentos, no quiero ahora, pero pronto lo olvidaremos, todo esta previsto para que no vuelva a ocurrir  
  
- nunca olvidaré lo que siento por ti Mirzam, fuiste una de las personas más importantes en mi vida, la única que conquistó mi corazón, me niego a olvidar esto.  
  
- Sirius, mi amor, por mucho que te niegues lo olvidarás, pronto conocerás a una joven que te recordará a alguien, pero no te enamorarás de ella, ni ella de ti, tan solo sentirás cariño por ella, y más adelante conocerás a una gran mujer, a una que sea capaz de hacerte feliz.  
  
- eres la única que consigue eso, ¿Por qué he de renunciar a ti de nuevo?  
  
- no hagas esto más difícil, es nuestro destino mi vida.  
  
Mirzam tomó el rostro de Sirius entre sus manos y lo besó con amor, con dulzura, con pasión.  
  
- tal vez mañana desaparezca, pero eso no me impide demostrarte esta noche lo que siento por ti Sirius, te amo  
  
Volvió a besar a Sirius con dulzura, esa noche, por mucho que el destino no quisiera, iba a demostrarle al hombre que amaba lo que sentía por él, mañana sería otro día........  
  
Continuará........ 


	2. Explicaciones y Selecciones

Hola!!!!!, ya dije que actualizaría pronto mis otros fics, pero por cosas de la vida no ha podido ser, así que os mando un capitulo nuevo de esta historia, en cuanto tenga los otros listos los subiré. Ya sabéis, todo es de Rowling, excepto la historia, Eltanin, Mirrzam y alguno mas que invente...... (aunque si me regalase a sirius, remus, snape,draco, harry,...... no diria que no jajajaja) Contestaciones:  
  
Amaly Malfoy: Holaaaaaa, aquí el próximo capitulo, espero que te guste, aunque en el siguiente habrán más sorpresas jejeje besos  
  
Kisuna-Chan: hola!!, gracias por el review ^^, espero que te guste este capitulo nuevo , ya me dirás tu opinión. Besos  
  
Silence: Hija!!!!!! Wapisima!!!, aquí tienes el segundo, y por cierto (aráis se arrodilla y mira suplicante) ¿para cuando el siguiente de Aranise?????? Pronto pronto!!!!, por cierto te tengo noticias!!! Seguramente a finales de año, si no me renuevan contrato me voy a vivir a Inglaterra!!!!!!, me han ofrecido trabajo allí ^^, ahhhh y a ver si coincido en el msn contigo, tengo que presentarte a cierto pelirrojo muy simpático jijiji besotes. TQM  
  
Y ahora: ......... CAPITULO!!!!  
  
Cap2- Explicaciones y Selecciones  
  
La mañana llegó, Sirius se despertó sintiendo una dulce calidez a su lado, abrió los ojos y observó a la mujer más hermosa que jamás había podido olvidar, Mirzam continuaba a su lado, aún no se había transformado, la mujer abrió lentamente los ojos y observó al hombre, le sonrió con dulzura, de repente abrió los ojos de golpe.  
  
- Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué sigo siendo yo misma? ¿Por qué no he cambiado?  
  
- Tranquila Mirzam, no sé que ha podido pasar, pero.... esto es fantástico  
  
- Sirius!, no lo entiendes, algo ha pasado, algo que ha impedido que la profecía se cumpla esta noche, oh dios, la he vuelto a fastidiar, no es posible!!!  
  
La mujer se levantó rápidamente y se vistió rauda, Sirius hizo lo mismo.  
  
-Tengo que ir a ver a Albus, esto es muy extraño!!!!  
  
- Tranquilízate!!!- gritó Sirius  
  
En ese instante la puerta se abrió dando paso a Remus Lupin y a Severus Snape  
  
- Mirzam!!! Que ocurre? Que ha pasado? Como es que sigues así?  
  
- No lo sé!!!!, Albus!!!!  
  
El director hizo acto de presencia, los miró a todos extrañado y asombrado, de repente una suave risa salió de un rincón oscuro de la habitación, todos miraron en su dirección apuntando con la varita, el primero en hablar fue Sirius  
  
- Sal, seas quien seas!!  
  
-Esta bien, ya voy –respondió una dulce voz y tras ella surgió una hermosa joven de unos 16 años, sus cabellos negros y ondulados llegaban a la cintura, su piel blanca parecía de porcelana, y sus grandes ojos azules brillaban con picardía y sinceridad, vestía una túnica blanca ceñida a su cuerpo marcando todas sus curvas. Todos los presentes la miraron con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Quién es usted señorita? – Preguntó el anciano director.  
  
- Hola abuelo – respondió la joven con un extraño brillo en sus ojos  
  
- ¿Abuelo?- dijo Severus Snape  
  
La joven miró al hombre vestido de negro y una sarcástica sonrisa iluminó su rostro  
  
- Hola tío Severus  
  
En esta ocasión todos miraron en dirección al profesor de Pociones que se encontraba francamente desconcertado.  
  
- Buenos días a ti también, tío Remus –dijo mirando a Lupin- Y a vosotros papá y mamá  
  
- ¿Cómo!!!!!!!???? – dijo Sirius  
  
La joven los miró a todos muy divertida  
  
- Le importaría explicarse señorita.....- dijo Albus Dumbledore  
  
- Black, Eltanin Black abuelo, y por supuesto que me explicaré enseguida, si todos están dispuestos a escucharme  
  
Los presentes asintieron y se sentaron en diferentes sitios, la miraban como si fuese un bicho extraño, sobretodo Sirius y Mirzam  
  
- Bueno, como ya les he dicho mi nombre es Eltanin Black y soy hija de Sirius y Mirzam.  
  
-Pe... pero eso no es posible!! Si Sirius y yo hubiésemos tenido una hija, nos hubiésemos dado cuenta!! Sobretodo yo!!!  
  
-Tranquila mamá, todo tiene una explicación, podéis hacer las pruebas que queráis, soy vuestra hija, nacida esta noche, si lo sé, es muy extraño, pero anoche hiciste algo que debió haber sucedido hace 16 años, no entendiste la profecía, tu no ibas a desaparecer, simplemente dejabas de ser la heredera , dándole ese destino a tu propia hija, mi nacimiento debió ser normal, pero como no se cumplió, la profecía ha buscado la manera de que se pueda realizar, por eso estoy así, nací anoche, pero mi apariencia es de 16 años y tengo los mismos conocimientos que cualquier persona de mi edad, el llamar al Profesor Snape y al Profesor Lupin tíos, es por que al ser tus "hermanos" en mi memoria aparecen como figuras familiares, al igual que el director, para mí, el es mi abuelo, si yo hubiese nacido cuando debía, el se habría portado como tal. Entendéis?  
  
Los hombres y la mujer asintieron con las cabezas sin dejar de mirar a la joven  
  
- tengo una hija, una hija....- decía Sirius  
  
Eltanin sonrió ante la acción de su padre, se acercó a él y se arrodilló a los pies de su padre  
  
- Si papá, tienes una hija, y esperemos que por mucho tiempo, además debes de saber que soy muy parecida a ti –tras estas palabras un brillo de picardía invadió los ojos de la muchacha, y Severus Snape soltó un bufido.  
  
Eltanin miró a su futuro profesor y le dijo  
  
- tranquilo tío Severus, aunque no lo creas también tengo cosas tuyas  
  
Esta vez el bufido vino por parte de Sirius y todos comenzaron a reír abiertamente.  
  
- Bueno jovencita, creo que vamos a preparar lo necesario para tu ingreso en Hogwarts  
  
- Por supuesto director, pero de eso se puede encargar usted, así mis padres pueden ir conmigo al Callejón Diagon a comprar todo lo que necesito, tío Remus y tío Sevvie pueden acompañarnos si quieren  
  
- mmmm Los profesores Lupin y Snape tienen clase dentro de un rato, así que no podrán acompañarte, tu padre sin embargo se puede tomar el día libre para ir contigo y tu madre de compras- respondió Dumbledore ante las miradas de resignación de Snape y Lupin  
  
- Esta bien, venga, papá, mamá, cuanto antes vayamos de compras antes volveremos.  
  
Mirzam asintió sonriente, tenía una hija del hombre que amaba y aún estaba con él, era lo que había deseado siempre. Sirius miraba a ambas mujeres con dulzura, tenía una hija!!, era padre, Harry era para él su hijo, pero ahora, ahora tenía también una preciosa hija. La familia al completo se trasladó al Callejón para realizar las correspondientes compras, mientras esto sucedía en Hogwarts el día transcurrió con normalidad, un par de horas antes de la cena, Sirius, Mirzam y su hija Eltanin regresaron con todo lo necesario, incluida la Saeta de Fuego, había convencido a su padre de que era una gran voladora y que si Harry tenía, una ella también tenía ese derecho. En cuanto pisaron el suelo del colegio, Sirius se disculpó para ir a buscar a Harry y contárselo todo antes de que fuera la selección de Eltanin para entrar en cualquier casa.  
  
- Harry!!!! Harry!!!!!- gritó Sirius al vislumbrar a su ahijado en uno de los pasillos  
  
- Hola Sirius!, no te he visto en todo el día ¿se puede saber donde estabas?- le regañó Harry  
  
- Tranquilo, ven y te lo explico todo, anda, corre, que te tengo que presentar a dos personas muy importantes.  
  
Tras estas palabras Sirius tomó a Harry por el brazo y empezó a correr, los alumnos que se encontraban por alrededor los miraban asustados al ver a la velocidad que iban. Llegaron a los aposentos privados de Sirius y entraron, Harry se sentó jadeando por la carrera y miró a su padrino extrañado.  
  
- ¿se puede saber que te pasa? ¿Por qué me has traído así? ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- Harry, yo.....no sé como contarte esto, a ver..... hace más de 16 años, conocimos a una hermosa chica y yo me enamoré de ella, luego desapareció, regresó anoche y resulta que tengo una hija!  
  
- ¿Qué? Como? Que dices?  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió dando paso a Mirzam y Eltanin, que miraba la cara de asustado de Harry.  
  
- Sirius, amor, creo que has sido un poco.....  
  
- si papá, vaya maneras de contárselo  
  
Sirius las miró avergonzado  
  
- es que yo....  
  
- Tranquilo, creo que será mejor que se lo expliquemos nosotras –habló Mirzam  
  
Ambas mujeres se sentaron frente a Harry y le relataron completamente la historia, Harry abría los ojos asombrado de vez en cuando y asentía cada dos por tres, tras una hora larga de explicación, se quedaron todos callados, Sirius fue el primero en hablar  
  
- Harry .... Estas bien? –dijo al observar la cara de su ahijado  
  
El chico lo miró a los ojos, sonrió y saltó sobre él  
  
- Oh!!!! Sirius!!! Me alegro tanto por ti!!!  
  
- y por ti Harry!!! Por fin te puedo dar una familia completa  
  
- una familia para mi?- dijo Harry alternando las miradas entre Sirius, Merzaim y Eltanin  
  
- Claro que sí, "hermanito", hazte a la idea de que ya tienes una hermana con la que discutir cuando quieras- dijo Eltanin ante la sonriente mirada de sus padres  
  
-una hermana.......- murmuró el joven  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron y abrazaron con efusividad.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando paso a un sonriente Remus Lupin  
  
- Hola a todos!!! Me alegro que ya estéis de vuelta, pero hemos de ir al comedor, llegó el momento de que Eltanin pase por la selección de las casas .  
  
Por primera vez, los ojos de la chica se ensombrecieron y todos se dieron cuenta de ello  
  
- Que pasa hija?- dijo Sirius  
  
- bueno, es que yo.... ¿os enfadaríais si no fuera a Gryffindor?  
  
- ¿y por que no vas a ir allí?  
  
- papá, mamá, tio Remus, Harry, ...yo.... Por mi condición sabéis que puedo estar en cualquier casa, pero pese a todo, quiero que sepáis que esté donde esté, no cambiaré y que todo tiene sus motivos, tan solo espero que lo entendáis.  
  
Todos asintieron y comenzaron a salir del dormitorio, Eltanin pasó un brazo por la cintura de Harry y este sonrió e hizo lo mismo, cuando llegaron a las puertas del salón, el director estaba de pié y ya les había explicado a todos que una nueva alumna de sexto grado se incorporaría en unos momentos a la escuela, antes de que las puertas se abrieran ,los dos jóvenes (Harry y Eltanin) se soltaron y se sonrieron, Eltanin le dio un beso en la mejilla y le guiñó un ojo, las puertas se abrieron y el chico se dirigió con sus compañeros de mesa con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro, Eltanin entró al salón rodeada por Mirzam, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin, que se sentaron en la mesa de los profesores y miraron a la chica, ella buscó a Snape con la mirada y cuando lo encontró le sonrió dulcemente y le guiñó el ojo con picardía, la cara del temido profesor adquirió un suave color rosado, suerte que nadie se percató de ello, debido a que no dejaban de observar a la bella joven.  
  
- Bueno, como ya os estaba diciendo, tenemos una nueva incorporación a las clases de sexto curso, la nueva alumna se llama Eltanin Black  
  
Un murmullo recorrió el salón tras escuchar el apellido de la joven  
  
- ejem ejem- carraspeó el director- Profesora Mc Gonagall, procedamos.  
  
La profesora Mc Gonagall se acercó a la joven, colocó el sombrero sobre la cabeza de la chica y se dispuso a esperar a que este hablara dando su veredicto.  
  
"vaya vaya, una Black de nuevo entre nosotros, y encima la heredera, hace mucho que te esperaba pequeña ¿Dónde vas a querer ir esta vez? mmmmm tienes un gran dilema, eres trabajadora, responsable, estudiosa, muy inteligente, valiente, leal, astuta, lo tienes todo, me presentas verdaderas dudas, tienes alma y corazón de una Gryffindor, pero sin embargo piensas como una Slytherin, vaya vaya, creo que eso es lo que realmente quieres, lo que necesitas, ¿no es verdad? Pues eso haremos, lo diremos ya" SLYTHERIN!!!!  
  
La mesa de las serpientes aplaudió a su nueva incorporación, los profesores aplaudieron suavemente y algunos alumnos lo hicieron por cortesía, entre ellos Harry, que ahora entendía las palabras anteriores de su hermana. Severus Snape no mostraba expresión alguna, aunque estaba muy contento de tener a la joven en su casa, la observó dirigirse hacia su mesa y vio como el joven Malfoy le hacía sitio a su lado entre él y Blaise Zabini, ante la escrutadora y enojada mirada de Pansy Parkinson. La chica agradeció con una sonrisa a sus compañeros que le hicieran un hueco y una vez se sentó entre ellos dirigió una mirada llena de arrogancia, superioridad y altivez a Pansy Parkinson, lo cual la hizo molestarse bastante. Luego observó al director con una suave sonrisa y esperó a que hablara de nuevo.  
  
- Bueno, ahora que ya estamos todos A CENAR!!!!  
  
Al decir estas palabras los alimentos hicieron su aparición y las conversaciones invadieron todo el salón, Sirius miraba a su hija de vez en cuando y Mirzam le acariciaba la mano bajo la mesa comprendiendo el dilema que existía en la cabeza de su amante, Remus lo miraba con comprensión y Severus como si hubiese ganado un premio, Harry desde su mesa observaba la situación, pero cuando veía a su hermana mirándolo y sonriéndole sabía que siempre la tendría a su lado.  
  
En la mesa de las serpientes, los chicos miraban intrigados a la joven  
  
- Bueno, bienvenida a tu casa Eltanin, yo soy Blaise, Blaise Zabini  
  
- Encantada de conocerte Blaise- respondió la joven con una sonrisa  
  
- ¿de donde vienes? –preguntó de nuevo el chico  
  
- pues he estado por ahí –dijo Eltanin con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro  
  
- Blaise, deja que al menos cene tranquila  
  
Eltanin miró hacia su izquierda, el que había hablado era el chico que le había hecho hueco en la mesa  
  
- ¿Y tu eres? –preguntó Eltanin  
  
- Draco, Draco Malfoy  
  
- Un verdadero placer conocerte Draco- respondió Eltanin observando detenidamente al rubio  
  
- lo mismo digo Eltanin  
  
Después de estudiarse mutuamente con una sonrisa en la cara, ambos se dispusieron a tomar algo de alimento, cuando la chillona e irritante voz de Pansy Parkinson habló  
  
- Vaya nombre que tienes, ¿significa algo?  
  
La chica miró a la arrogante rubia y levantó una ceja con altivez, sonrió con ironía y habló tan fríamente como lo podía haber hecho Draco Malfoy, lo cual impresionó a todos los de la mesa.  
  
- mmm no debes de ir muy bien en astronomía si no conoces mi nombre  
  
Una suave risa salió de la boca de Draco Malfoy, al cual Pansy miró indignada, y al cual sus compañeros lo miraron intrigantes  
  
- parece que Draco si lo conoce, aunque esto no me extraña, ya que su nombre es de una constelación  
  
- lo vas a decir o vas a seguir así de intrigante- habló Pansy desdeñosamente  
  
- oh por supuesto querida, no puedo dejarte con semejante incógnita, mi nombre, es el de una estrella, una de las más brillantes, Eltanin es una estrella que pertenece a la constelación de Draco.  
  
Pansy abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente, con odio, cuando escuchó las palabras de Draco.  
  
- en efecto, Eltanin pertenece a Draco –los ojos del rubio se posaron sobre los de la chica nueva con diversión, la chica le devolvió la mirada, y una chispa de picardía apareció en sus intensos y azules ojos mientras le susurraba al rubio  
  
- ya veremos si a la constelación le pertenece la estrella, o es la estrella quien posee a la constelación.  
  
Ambos jóvenes dieron el primer mordisco a su cena, ante la mirada de sus compañeros, unos los miraban con diversión, otros con incógnita y la mayoría de los chicos con decepción, sabían que a Draco Malfoy le interesaba la chica y que ellos no se iban a atrever a ponerse en su camino.  
  
Continuará...... 


End file.
